callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dome (Modern Warfare 3)
Dome is a Multiplayer and Survival Mode map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The small map of Dome takes place in an abandoned NATO military outpost, in an unknown location in the Middle East. It is stated as a "Derelict Cold War era desert radar command bunker". The opposing factions are Delta Force and the Spetsnaz. Overview Dome is a small map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 that has many close quarters combat situations. The two main spawn points are near the dome itself, and near the entrance gate on the other side of the map. The dome covers only a little portion of the map, and serves no significant purpose besides possible defensive set-ups And a spot for players to snipe from. There is a track around the second story of the dome that overlooks most of the map. Nearby the dome is a bunker with two entrances, and there is a bombed-out portion in the middle of the bunker. Across the bunker is a building that has a main room and a back hallway. There are multiple vehicles on the map that can be used for limited cover, one of which is an M1A2 Abrams tank. Survival Mode In Survival Mode, Dome is a Tier 2 map and has the difficulty of Regular. The player(s) start with the USP .45, two Frag Grenades, two Flash Grenades, a Self Revive and 250 Armor. The hostiles include Bomb Squads, Chemical Warfare, Choppers, Attack Dogs and Riot Shield Juggernauts. There are very few spots that are easy to defend, with the exception of the bunker and the dome with the ladders leading to the balcony, which is vulnerable against air support but provides a good point for snipers to pick off hostiles before they reach a players main point. Gallery Tank Dome MW3.jpg|The M1A2 Abrams. Humvees Dome MW3.jpg|Two HMMWV's on the map. Flag B Dome MW3.jpg|A view of one of the maps bunkers. Sphere Dome MW3.jpg|Another view of the map. Entrance Dome MW3.jpg|The entrance to the facility. Watertower Dome MW3.jpg|The outer areas of Dome. Overview Dome MW3.jpg|An overview of the map. Sniper Dome MW3.jpg|Delta Force Sniper wielding a MSR. Frog Dome MW3.png|"Frog" Graffiti inside of the main building. File:Map Dome MW3.png|Map overview. File:CTF Map Dome MW3.png|CTF Locations. File:Demolition Map Dome MW3.png|Demolition Locations. File:Domination Map Dome MW3.png|Domination Locations. File:Headquarters Map Dome MW3.png|HQ Locations. File:Sabotage Map Dome MW3.png|Sabotage Locations. File:SnD Map Dome MW3.png|Search and Destroy Locations. Trivia *There is a teddy bear in the building underneath one of the desks. *It was featured at the end of the Legend of Karl trailer and the Jimmy Fallon Special Ops gameplay for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *There are 12 oil derricks outside of the map in the surrounding desert. *There is a message written on the dome saying "Beware the bad dogs". *Next to the main entrance of the building, the word "FROG" can be seen on a wall, along with a picture that resembles one. *The dome's roof appears to be made out of a very weak material or tarp because some of it is evidently flapping in the wind. *The Abrams tank has Woodland camo, despite the map being located at somewhere in Middle East. *Previously, one could climb out the window on the dome, jump onto the fence and get inside the dome, although this has since been patched. *Many players consider Dome to be the smallest map on Modern Warfare 3. Videos Video:Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_3_-_CTF_-_Dome_Delta_Force A CTF match on Dome Category:Delta Force